Change of heart
by kamadi
Summary: The title says it all. SLASH SLIGHT CROSSOVER WITH STARGATE SG1 but you can understand it even if you never watched that show


Disclaimer: none of the characters of either The Pretender nor Stargate SG-1 below belong to me.

A/N: What always bothered me in the Pretender was the fact that Jarod not once questioned the fact the some men prefer men and some women fall for women….that's strange. I mean he must have encountered that, but it was never examined: so I decided to fill in the gap myself. Hope you enjoy it, reviews are greatly appriaciated especially since this is my first Pretender story.

'_If he could just reach the forest, then he could shake them._'

It had been dark and rainy the entire day but at this moment the air was black and the worst storm in the last thirty years was about to start. Jarod could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, while he kept cursing about his incredible bad luck. He was supposed to be a genius but he had forgot to fill his tank? How stupid could he be? And if that wasn't bad enough: The Centre had traced him and was now following him, and if his luck didn't change somewhere in the next following minutes they were going to catch him.

Suddenly Jarod heard an engine roar, taking his changes he stopped and lifted his thumb. A car that came into view a few second later and stopped a few meters away from him. The car looked far from new, in fact it looked like it could break down any moment but Jarod decided not to look for bigger miracles and hopped into it.

"Thank you so much for stopping…." Jarod began………"my car was out of fuel and I……." At that moment his eyes fell for the first time on the driver and he felt the air leave his lungs in a startling way. Luckily the man behind the wheel didn't notice that small fact and smiled at him: "No thanks necessary, I'm just glad I could help. I will drive you to the nearest garage if that's OK with you, since I haven't got any extra fuel with me, I'm afraid."

Jarod took a long deep breath, before he tried to give a reply: "N…NO, No problem. I'm very grateful for your help. My name is Jarod by the way." With those words he extended his hand to shake the other one. The result when the man mimicked the gesture was a electric sizzle that travelled from Jarod's fingertips to his toes. "Hi, I'm Daniel…and I think that I should be driving again because this storm is getting stronger every second and I like to get you to a garage as soon as possible so that your car can be fixed before it's washed away."

With those words Daniel smiled and started the car again leaving a very confused Jarod alone with his thoughts. Never had he experienced such feelings….from the moment that he had seen the guy he had felt a heat flaring inside of him. "My God," Jarod thought, "those eyes they are the made of the purest blue and the hair, like molten gold combined with that flawless skin and the most luscious lips that he had ever seen….this man could seduce a saint."

Not knowing what Jarod was thinking Daniel started a conversation with him, which soon resulted in a animated conversation about a multitude of different subjects. This conversation however made Jarod feel more and more confused. Not only had the man the appearance of an angel, but his posture and the way he talked were also mesmerizing to him. Never had he felt such strange feelings for a guy, and he felt the control over his body slipping. Jarod desperately needed the guidance of Sydney, because how long did he know Daniel? An hour? (A quick glance on his watch told him that that was indeed true) and he was totally swept away by the guy. Jarod was no stranger to passion…..he had experienced it and knew what it felt like but those feelings were for women…..never for a man…….what did this mean?

"Jarod? Jarod?" A voice broke into his thoughts……"we're at the garage, but it's closed. If I may be so honest: you look like your going to pass out soon, so I wanted to offer a possibility to come home with me? I have a guestroom that you can use."

For a moment Jarod was speechless: 'going to Daniel's place? Where he would be confronted with perhaps a half naked…..? No, he couldn't do that.'

"No, thank you" Jarod said quickly, before he could change his mind, because there was no way in hell that he could control himself once he was alone with a Daniel sleeping anywhere near him. To shake those thought and to emphasize the statement he repeated it again: "No, thank you. I think I can manage from here, thanks for your help." With those words Jarod wanted to get out of the car but a hand on his shoulder prevented that.

"Jarod, look around you. There is no way you can stay here. The storm is going to get worse and there is no place where you can shelter from it. Look your already soaking wet and the changes are that staying here (in the rain with no shelter, I emphasise once again) will result in a serious flu at the very least. So please come with me: you are not taking advantage of me. I'm simply offering you a warm place to dry your clothes, have a meal, a decent shower and a good night sleep."

During the entire speech, Daniel's eyes had darkened with compassion and sympathy while his hand had stayed on Jarod's shoulder giving it at the end of his talk a friendly squeeze.

Jarod felt liked he was trapped, he couldn't stay here (he was smart enough to realise that Daniels statement on getting ill were entirely accurate) but he also didn't want to go to Daniel's place. In a second the pro's and con's were balanced and at the end he could only do one thing: He accepted, while praying that he could control himself long enough to call Sydney and ask for guidance.

The end????

What do you all think? Is this story worth a second part or is it trash? Come on people: please review.


End file.
